The 2009 Bakugan Summer Awards
by Fan-Babe
Summary: Come and vote for your favorite authors to win our first awards show! More information inside!
1. Chapter 1

This archive has grown so much! Now, I think it's time for it to have its first awards show. So I am creating the first ever Bakugan Summer Awards!

I know, I know. I should've put this in the forums section, but I just figured putting it here would get more people to look at it. So here are the rules.

**-- You are only allowed to vote once! YOU CANNOT CHANGE YOUR VOTES ONCE IT'S PUT IN.**

**-- PLEASE DO NOT VOTE FOR YOURSELF! If you are a true author you will have people vote for you.**

**-- If you can, try to put at least three things down for each category.**

**--You CAN put someone down more than once, but it has to be in DIFFERENT categories.**

**--When you give the title, give the AUTHOR'S NAME next to it.**

**--Please put your top three votes in each category, having your favorite first.**

Wow, not much! So let me give you the categories.

* * *

Drama:

-

-

-

Romance:

-

-

-

Comedy:

-

-

-

Friendship:

-

-

-

Adventure:

-

-

-

Hurt/Comfort:

-

-

-

**NOTE: THE STORY DOESN'T HAVE TO BE UNDER THE CATEGORIES, IT CAN HAVE SOME IN IT. EXAMPLE: (It could be a drama/romance story, but have some amazing adventure in it.) ONCE AGAIN YOU CAN PUT A STORY MORE THAN ONCE IN DIFFERENT CATEGORIES!**

* * *

These are stories that portray your favorite characters in it. They can have a couple with them. It doesn't have to be just that character.

Shun:

-

-

-

Dan:

-

-

-

Alice:

-

-

-

Runo:

-

-

-

Julie:

-

-

-

Marucho:

-

-

-

Masquerade:

-

-

-

* * *

**It can be any couple.**

Favorite couple story:

-

-

-

* * *

Favorite One-shot:

-

-

-

* * *

Favorite Song-fic(the song-fic does include songs that were in a story's chapter or one-shot):

-

-

-

* * *

Best Author and Story of the Year:

-

-

-

* * *

That's all! Please contribute in anyway you can. The polls will be closed on August 2.


	2. Example

**_Ok, so people don't get this, and honestly, it's my fault for not being very discriptive. So here's an example._**

**_ THIS EXAMPLE IS NOT MY REAL VOTES...WELL SOME ARE BUT MOST AREN'T. _**

**_PS. MAKE SURE YOU PUT YOUR TOP FAVORITES AT THE TOP OF THE CATEGORIES._**

* * *

Drama:

-My Knight In Black Armor-Lady Anata

-Glass Heart-Dark Light Faerie

-My Darling Angel-Lady Anata

**A/N: Now, let me just say, even if the story you do like is not under these categories, put it down for what you think it shows best. EXAMPLE AT HURT/COMFORT SECTION. Keep in note: My Knight In Black Armor is a drama/romance I think, yet I'm putting it down there. Jump to HURT/COMFORT SECTION.**

Romance:

-

-

-

Comedy:

-

-

-

Friendship:

-

-

-

Adventure:

-

-

-

Hurt/Comfort:

-My Knight In Black Armor-Lady Anata: Ch. 10 **A/N: I put chapter ten down because it showed the most hurt comfort in the story.**

-

-

**Let's move tp the character section(Below).**

* * *

**These are stories that portray your favorite characters in it. They can have a couple with them. It doesn't have to be just that character.**

Shun:

-blah-blah: blah

-My Knight In Black Armor-Lady Anata(**I'm obsessed with this story)**: Shun/Alice

-blah-blah: blah

Dan:

-Prove it-Haos Blossum: Dan/Runo

-blah-blah: blah

-blah-blah: blah

Alice:

-My Knight In Black Armor-Lady Anata: Shun/Alice

-blah-blah: blah

-lah-blah: blah

Runo:

-blah

-blah

-blah

Julie:

-blah

-blah

-blah

Marucho:

-blah

-blah

-blah

Masquerade:

-so tired

-so tired

-so tired

* * *

**It can be any couple.**

Favorite couple story:

-Couple-Title-Author

-

-

* * *

Favorite Kiss Scene:

-Title-Author: Chapter

-

-

* * *

Favorite One-shot:

-Title-Author

-

-

* * *

Favorite Song-fic(the song-fic does include songs that were in a story's chapter or one-shot):

-Title-Author-Chapter

-

-

* * *

Best Author and Story of the Year:

-Author-Title-explanation why

-

-

* * *

**ALL OF THE BLANKS DO NOT HAVE TO BE ANSWERED. JUST DO THE BEST AS YOU CAN. I HOPE THIS HELPS!**


	3. Forum

**OK SO HERES THE DEAL: I MADE A FORUM FOR THIS SO IT'LL MAKE IT EASIER! JUST GOT THERE. ITS CALLED BAKUGAN SUMMER AWARDS SHOW!**


End file.
